


Mirror, mirror on the wall

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Vampires, Werewolves, fluff intermezzo, inspired by a tumblr prompt about vampires, markus is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Simon and Markus crash by old ruins where they fool around a little||Stand-alone ficlet for the Supernatural Cops Buddies au





	Mirror, mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Becos I've turned into a really slow writer, have some quick ficlet in-between the 'bigger' stuff I had planned.

The night sky is extraordinary looking tonight. Markus and Simon have found shelter in some nearby ruins and now they’re sitting on the edge of the tower. Luckily for them, there’s no grand fear of falling down. They can simply turn into bats if the need would arise.

 “No full moon, yet the world seems so bright,” Markus sighs.

“Do you miss the sun?” Simon asks.

 “Sometimes. Sometimes I like to recall the feeling of the sun warming my skin. But I don’t need the sun if I have you, my love,” Markus smiles and then takes Simon’s hands in his own. The blond vampire looks up, the wonderful moon reflected in the man’s soft eyes.

 “Keep being so romantic and sappy and I might die,” Simon chuckles.

“But you like it, right? When I’m being like this?” Markus cheekily smirks and his partner rolls his eyes. Before Markus knows it, the other vampire bumps into him, making Markus lose his balance. He falls off the edge and screams in surprise. Quickly he manages to turn into a bat so he won’t fall to an unfortunate death. He curses Simon and flies up again to teach the bastard a lesson. Simon already predicted this and has turned into a bat himself.

 The two vampires fool around and fly around the tower. Darting through the night skies, even slicing through some low hanging clouds and cutting each other’s path off in taunting ways. Sometimes it looks like they’re performing a wild dance.

 Eventually the bats give up and find safety in the walls of the ruins once more. Once turned human again, they laugh it off and give each other a playful look.

 “Should do that more often, huh?” Simon cackles amused. Markus nods.

“Yeah, as long as it’s no surprise bump into the abyss. What shall we do now? The night seems to be young still.”

 “We could roam this place some more?” Simon suggests and his friend agrees. The ruins are large, after all. There could be much to explore.

 

During their careful exploration they’ve split up briefly and when they’re in the room that supposed to be a dining room once, Markus finds his lover standing still. He’s looking at something attentively.

Upon closer inspection, Simon’s having a melancholic look on his face, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He’s looking into a mirror that wears no reflection of the vampire whatsoever. When Markus joins Simon, it doesn’t show either.

 “My reflection, gone forever,” Simon mutters, more to himself than to his partner.

Markus doesn’t know what to reply and simply puts a reassuring hand on the other vampire’s shoulder. After standing there together, not able to seem themselves in the mirror, a mental lightbulb pops up in the werewolf-vampire.

 “I have an idea.”

“What?” Simon asks confused.

 “I’ll draw you. That way, if you forget what you look like, you can always look at the drawing!” Markus smiles. It incites a hesitating but warm smile in return.

 “Thank you.”

Most vampires destroy memories of their past lives, including pictures. Simon, however, tried to cherish all moments he’d spend on earth but some of his materials got destroyed in a fire, leaving only his fractured mind as a ‘backup’ for memories of days gone by.    

The two vampires find a quiet place in the old ruins and settle for a dusty old mattress. After giving it a firm beating, removing most of the dust, they sit down on it.

 “Now try to sit as still as possible,” Markus commands as he takes out an old sketchbook.

“I’ll try to,” Simon nods before he gets in a comfortable position.

 “Good, you’re doing amazing!” Markus grins.

“What? We barely started!” Simon laughs amused.

 “Uh, uh! What did I tell you? Sit still, don’t- keep your face consistent,” Markus hushes, half joking.

Simon rolls his eyes. “Alright, captain.”

 

It gets real quiet. There’s only the subtle sound of breath and the more present sound of charcoal scratching against scruffy paper. For long, circular lines the sound is more smooth. From time to time Markus gives his partner observing looks and measures the proportions with his hand.

 “You can breathe again,” the artist chuckles.

Simon, who has indeed been holding his breath for quite a while exhales in relief. “Now show me what you made of it.” Markus settles next to Simon and offers him the sketchbook.

 The blond man’s eyes widen and with an open mouth he gawks at the portrait.

“It-, it’s beautiful, Markus. Are you sure you’re not exaggerating?” Simon mutters the latter. It’s met with a firm grasp around the shoulder. Markus gives him an intense look.

 “Exaggerating? Of course not. I’m rather afraid I might not have made it as beautiful as the reference,” he winks.

 “You’ll always be a sappy romantic, don’t you, Markus?” Simon giggles.

“For you I will,” Markus chuckles and then they lay the sketchbook aside and snuggle up against each other.


End file.
